What Happen, again?
by kirikosaki
Summary: (What Happen? Season 2) "Mama!" Tak pernah ia melihat Sakura sebegini ganasnya. "Dia adalah lawan yang cukup kuat, Sarada! Hati-hati!" ucap Sakura. – "Mama, kepalamu berdarah!" Sarada panik. "Ada apa ini?" Sasuke muncul dengan muka panik. Apartemennya berantakan sekali. "Papa! Selamatkan mama!" [SasuSakuSara] Mind RnR?


Hai, _minna-san_!

* * *

 **.**

 **What Happen?**

 **Naruto belongs Masashi Kishimoto and story belongs berekhyayon.**

 **Warn: Typo(s), aneh, gak mutu, bikin mual, dan eyd tidak ter-notice.**

 **SasuSakuSara**

 **.**

* * *

.

"Mama, kapan papa akan pulang?" tanya Sarada saat ia telah menyelesaikan sarapannya.

"Entahlah. Mungkin nanti malam atau besok."

Sudah satu tahun Sasuke tidak pulang dan jarang memberi kabar. Sakura selalu mencemaskan suaminya yang dingin itu. Sadara juga terlihat sudah sangat merindukan ayahnya.

Sebenarnya hari libur tanpa ayahnya itu sudah biasa. Tapi, anak siapa sih yang tidak ingin menikmati liburannya dengan kedua orang tuanya? Sarada juga masih butuh kasih sayang dari Sasuke.

"Sarada." Panggil Sakura lembut pada anak sematawayangnya.

"Yaa, ma?"

"Bantu mama bersih-bersih, mau?"

Sebenarnya Sarada malas, tapi sesekalilah, dia ingin membantu ibunya yang sudah merawatnya itu. Sarada juga masih merasa bersalah karena dulu sempat memfitnah ibunya bukanlah ibu kandungnya. "Oke."

Ibu dan anak itu terlihat sangat kompak dalam membersihkan apartemen mereka. Mereka dengan bahagia mengisi hari liburannya dengan bersih-bersih. Cukup menyenangkan. Sesekali Sarada menjahili ibunya dengan cara menakutinya dengan laba-laba hasil temuannya, tapi gagal. Sepertinya ibunya tidak memiliki rasa takut. Super pemberani. Mungkin, ketakutannya Sakura hanya jika ditinggal Sasuke dan Sarada.

Eh? Sarada seperti merasa ada sesuatu yang melintas di kakinya. "Apa tadi?" gumamnya sambil melihat bawahnya. Sesuatu itu terasa ringan dan berkaki banyak.

Kaki seribu? Tapi terasa sangat cepat. Kaki seribu, kan lambat jika berjalan.

Kelabang? HIIII?! Tapi, sesuatu itu terasa seperti berbadan pendek karena hanya terasa sekilas.

Jangan-jangan...

Dengan hati-hati, Sarada berjongkok di depan kursi dan melihat ke bawahnya.

ITU! "Kyaa!"

"Sarada apa – ITU DIA!"

"Mama!"

"Sarada! Awas!" Sakura menarik Sarada agar menjauh dari kursi. Sakura mengepalkan tangannya. "Tak akan kubiarkan, kau hidup berlama-lama, kecoak kampret! _SHANNAROU_!"

BUAGH. KREK.

"Mama! Kursinya rusak!"

Sakura tak memperdulikan omelan anaknya. Ia lebih peduli dengan hewan laknat yang berhasil lolos dari tinju maut Sakura. "Brengsek! Kemana dia?"

"Ini apartemen mama, bukan rumah kita seperti dulu, jika kau lupa." Ingat Sarada sembari menaikkan kacamatanya yang sedikit turun. Tiba-tiba sesuatu melintas di kakinya lagi. "Kyaa!" hewan kecil itu berhasil membuat Sarada memekik dua kali.

Sakura segera menghampiri anaknya. "Awas Sarada!"

"Aku yang akan membunuhnya, ma! Hewan menyebalkan!" Sarada mengepalkan tangan kanannya. Matanya terlihat terlihat merah –bukan karena kemasukan debu, tapi dia mengaktifkan _sharingan_ -nya.

 _Boleh juga anakku itu. Hanya demi membunuh kecoa dia sampai mengaktifkan sharingan._ Batin Sakura melihat anaknya yang sedikit berlebihan itu.

"Mama, dia ada di balik tembok ini."

" _Shannarou_!"

BUAGH.

Dinding pembatas antara ruang keluarga dengan kamarnya hancur seketika.

"Dia melarikan diri, ma! Tak akan kubiarkan! Shannarou!"

BUAGH. Dinding kamar Sarada pun hancur.

"Dia masih berkeliaran!" ucap Sarada sebal.

"Dia adalah lawan yang cukup kuat Sarada! Hati-hati! Saat dia dibunuh dia bisa mengeluarkan bakteri-bakteri yang jahat!"

Sarada melihat sekelilingnya dengan sharingannya. "Oke!" Ia mengeluarkan shuriken-nya.

Kecoa itu terlihat melintasi plafon apartemennya. Sarada dengan cekatan melemparkan shuriken-nya. Seharusnya tidak meleset! Ini Sarada yang kurang tepat atau kecoanya yang kelewat lincah?

"Awas Sarada!" Sakura mengangkat lemari kayu yang berukuran tidak terlalu besar. Dia mengarahkan pada kecoa yang berdiam diri di pojokan plafon. "Mati kau!"

BUAGH. PRANG.

"Mama! Kepalamu berdarah!" ucap Sarada panik. Ia tak tau kalau isi lemari kayu yang ibunya angkat itu adalah piring. Ibunya benar-benar gila.

Sarada menghampiri Sakura yang sepertinya sedang dilanda migrain karena serpihan piring yang pecah kena dinding menggores pelipis kanannya. Cukup dalam karena darahnya mengalir terus.

"Ada apa ini?" Sasuke yang baru saja pulang dari misinya harus dibuat panik karena mendengar kegaduhan dari apartemennya. Tempat tinggalnya ini terlihat hancur berantakan tak berbentuk. _Apa yang mereka lakukan?_ Batin Sasuke bingung.

Lagi-lagi ia harus mencari apartemen baru untuk tempat tinggal sementara. Rumah pertama Sakura hancurkan dengan satu kali pukulannya dan sekarang mereka berdua sedang ingin menghancurkan apartemen ini. Sepertinya Sarada dan Sakura sudah sinting!

"Papa! Selamatkan mama!" teriak Sarada panik. _Astaga_! Sasuke baru sadar melihat kondisi istrinya yang sedang tergeletak di lantai dengan kepala yang berdarah.

"Kenapa dengan dia?"

Sarada menatap plafon. "Dia berusaha membunuh mama!" ucap Sarada dengan mata penuh dengan air. Mendrama.

Sasuke menatap mata anaknya. Siapa yang berusaha membunuh istrinya? Kenapa Sarada sampai mengaktifkan sharingannya? Ia mengikuti arah mata Sarada.

Hah?

Sasuke menatap datar ke arahnya. " _Amaterasu_!"

Kecoa itu jatuh dan terbakar oleh api hitam. Semudah itu.

Ternyata ibu dan anaknya sama. Sama-sama alay dan sinting serta hobi mendrama. Padahal Sakura bisa menyembuhkan dirinya sendiri, kenapa hanya karena serpihan piring dia terlihat terluka parah?

"Sakura, kau ninja medis yang hebat. Jika kau lupa." Ingat Sasuke dengan wajah datarnya.

"Oh iya." Dengan cepat Sakura menyembuhkan dirinya. "Apa hewan brengsek bin laknat itu sudah mati?"

"Sudah sedari tadi."

Sakura mendesah lega. "Kau pulang. Okae–"

"Jangan bilang kalau apartemen ini hancur hanya karena seekor kecoa."

Sakura dan Sarada terkekeh. Sasuke menatap mereka dengan mata sharingan dan mata rinnegan. Mengerikan! Sakura dan Sarada bergidik takut. Sepertinya Sasuke ingin mengirim mereka berdua ke hutan belantara atau dimensi lain dengan mata rinnegan-nya itu.

"Kalian harus bertanggungjawab atas kekacauan ini!" Setelah mengucapkan itu, Sasuke berjalan keluar. Baru saja pulang dari misi, ia sudah mendapatkan sebuah misi baru. Misi mencari apartemen baru.

Ternyata para tetangga menyadari kegaduhan yang istri dan anaknya buat. Mereka terlihat mengintip dari balik pintunya.

"Keluarga monster!" bisik salah satu tetangganya. Astaga! Sasuke tekanan batin! Mereka bukan monster, istri dan anaknya hanya memiliki kekuatan mengerikan...ya, mirip monster sih.

Tapi, kan lebih monsteran Temari dari pada Sakura. Atau mereka sama saja? Sama-sama monsternya. Beruntunglah Shikamaru memiliki anak yang sangat mirip dengannya, sifat pemalas.

Bayangkan kalau ShikaTema punya anak perempuan yang mewarisi sifat ibunya. Bah, mungkin dunia ini akan cepat hancur kalau Temari dan anaknya serta Sakura Sarada mengamuk. Tekanan batin, double.

Sasuke pergi ke tempat _hokage_ saja. Setidaknya di sana lebih tenang. Sekalian ia mau mencari informasi apartemen baru.

 **END**

* * *

 **OMAKE**

"Sasuke, maafkan kekacauan yang aku buat." ucap Sakura penuh sesal.

Malam ini, mereka sudah mendapatkan apartemen baru, lagi. Sarada pun sudah terlelap dalam mimpi indahnya di kamarnya. Tinggallah Sasuke dan Sakura yang masih duduk di ruang tengah sambil menyesap teh hijau.

"Hn."

Sakura menghela napasnya. "Aku berjanji, tidak akan menghancurkan tempat tinggal lagi."

"Hn."

"Aku berjanji, akan mengontrol emosi dan pukulanku, lagi."

"Hn."

Sakura menatap sengit pada suaminya yang masih saja dingin. "Berhenti mengucapkan hn-hn itu lagi! Menyebalkan!" gerutu Sakura.

Sasuke menaruh gelasnya di atas meja dan menatap Sakura dalam. "Lalu?"

"Lalu apa?" Sakura mulai salah tingkah.

"Lalu, apa kau ingin mendengar apa dariku?" tanya Sasuke masih menatap Sakura dengan lekat.

"Y-ya.. apa gitu.. yang terdengar me-menyenangkan daripada hn-hn tadi." ucap Sakura gugup. Ia tak kuat jika harus menatap mata suaminya itu. Sakura merasa ia akan meleleh.

Sasuke mendekat ke arah Sakura. "Maksudmu," ia mendekatkan mulutnya pada telinga Sakura, "kau mau mendengar desahanku?" bisik Sasuke dengan seduktif.

Blushing! Sakura gelagapan. "A-ap-apa mak-sudmu?"

"Kita lanjutkan di dalam." Sasuke menarik Sakura menuju kamarnya.

"Sasuke–!"

"Aku merindukanmu, istriku."

Mereka mengunci diri di kamar hingga pagi. Kalian tau apa yang mereka lakukan. Tidak mungkin kalian tidak tau, pikiran kalian lebih liar dari padaku. Sasuke dan Sakura menikmati malam mereka dengan hawa panas hingga membuat mereka hingga berkeringat deras. Maklum hubungan mereka LDR jadi sekali ketemu harus langsung dipuaskan...

...

...kangennya. Jangan mikir yang tidak-tidak.

 **END**

* * *

 **Apa baru saja aku menistakan keluarga SasuSakuSara?**

 **maafkan diriqu :(**

 **Aku hanya mengeluarkan ide gilaku karena habis menonton Naruto Shippuden di salah satu stasiun tv nasional. Entah kenapa, tiba-tiba aku kepikiran pengen menistakan mereka :' padahal episode di tv, Sasuke lagi bertarung lawan Obito. gak nyambung :(**

 **Pokoknya jangan hujat aku karena membuat mereka menjadi sinting. Maaf, aku yang sinting kok!**

 **terima kasih yang sudah mau membaca~**


End file.
